iFall in Love, an iCarly fanfic
by Edwardcul19
Summary: Short fan-fic, about Freddie and Carly. Carly being the narrator. It ends happily, though in a funny way, more to come stories I mean. PLEASE R & R


iFall in Love

Creddie All the Way!

Rating: T

Characters: (In order of appearance)

Carly Shay

Freddie Benson

Sam Puckett

Spencer Shay

Chapter I: iDate Freddie

Dear Diary,

Hey it's me Carly again; well you know it's me, who else would it be the Easter bunny? Anyway, I am just writing to you today about Freddie, and his sappy attempts to go out with me. Just yesterday, when we were broadcasting live from our web show, Freddie, blurted out to Sam, that he of course loves me more than anyone else, or anything for that matter. Like OMG!!! Seriously, he blurts it out right in front of the camera, and its seen world wide! I got so mad at him, that I hit him, and sent him out of the studio. I felt really guilty when I saw tears trickling down his ashened face. He ran out of the room, and slammed the door on his way out. I tried to run after him, but to no avail.

Diary, I feel so bad about it, and Sam even criticized me for what I did, but seriously she is worse!

The next day

"Freddie?" "Freddie?" "It's me Carly, please open the door." I really didn't want to see his ashened face and his tears but I felt so guilty and angry at myself for making my best friend cry. "I feel so confused, and weird, what's wrong with me?" I asked my self, as the knob turned. "Fred---"His face appeared from behind the door, his eyes were really red and puffy, his lips were still trembling, and he was wearing pajamas. "What do you want?" He said to me with a sarcastic, angry tone. "Freddie, I-I-I-I I AM SO SORRRY!!!" I cried out, as I almost knocked him over when I lunged in for a hug! "What are you doing?" He said with a smirk, and equally surprised by my un-Carlyish act. "Freddie, I just wanted to apologize, that's all." I said to, him the smile disappeared from his face, and tears started to trickle again, he began to whimper, and said "I don't feel well, maybe see you tomorrow?"

I said a reluctant "ok," and he somberly shut the door, in my face! I started to cry, and furiously banged on his front door! "FREDDIE! PLEASE!! I-I-I I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!" I cried, tears in my eyes! I beat against the door, he finally opened it, and he had tears in his eyes too. "Freddie! I really mean it." I said to him, we hugged really tightly never letting go. "Freddie," I said to him, wiping the tears from my eyes, "Freddie I have a confession to make." His eyes lit up, a big smile coming across his face. "Freddie, for so long I have kept this from you." He blinked, and smiled again. "Freddie I--------. " He stopped me before I could utter those two words. "I know, I always knew." He looked into my eyes, I felt my cheeks getting hot, and felt really weird. "Carly, I love you." "I love you too." We embraced, and kissed! My very first KISS!!!!!! We locked for some time, and after stopped, both of us grinning ear to ear.

A few weeks later…

"5, 4, 3, 2…" "Heyyy!!!!' Both I and Sam yelled into the video camera. "On today's webcast, we will be performing a short skit, sent in by shaw17s90, from our website." I said. "It's called, iSKIT!!!!!" Sam pushed the applause button… "Okay you ready, ready Freddie!" I called over to him. "Yup!" He smiled.

Later…

"Awesome skit, Carls that kid Shawn has some cool talent." Sam said to me as we munched on some popcorn, and drank some juice. "Freddie, what did you think?" I asked him. "It was alright, but why did he add the part where Sam puts ice cubes down my back!?" We all laughed, and continued eating our snack.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!! CARLY!!!!" Freddie said to me. "Here!" I opened a big box, with flowered wrapping paper! "OMG!!!" "THANKYOU SOMUCCCH!!!! I screamed. I pulled out, a sparkly dress, and shoes, and a cute top and pants! "WOW," Sam said, as she pulled the box away from me and sifted through my new clothing. "You really went on the expensive track didn't you Benson!" Sam teased Freddie, and laughed as he turned red. "Sam, leave Freddie alone," I said, as I turned and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "EWWWWW!!" "GROSS!!" Sam yelled, but laughed at the same time. We both blushed, we stopped. "Here, Freddie I hope you like it, HAPPY Anniversary!" He eagerly opened the big box, and pulled out a new pair of pants, and a cool-looking shirt, with a big print of me and him on the front, and iCarly written on the back. "Wow!!! Thanks Carly!" "Freddie, there's something else!" He pulled a wrapped package out from under the tissue paper, and ripped the paper open. "OMG!!!!" He yelled, as I laughed! "C----," he had tears in his eyes, as he held a new video camera, a more updated version of is old one!

I laughed, as he jumped into my arms, and we kissed, and hugged! "EWWWW! Dork lovin'!" Sam blurted out, as me and Freddie blushed deep red!


End file.
